Ein Tag zwischen Hogwarts und Voldemort
by nightmoon crow
Summary: Harry ist wieder in Hogwarts, Snape versucht ihm die Errinnerungen zu rauben, dann aber doch nicht und Hermine läst ihr dickes Gehirn raushängen. Ach ja, Ron ist kurz vorm sterben, aber nur kurz davor


Ein Tag zwischen Hogwarts und Voldemort und dem 6

Die Figuren, der Handlungsort und die gesamte Geschichte beruhen auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling und den Filmen von allen Regisseuren der Harry Potter Reihe, aber eigentlich ist diese Geschichte so schäbig und versaut, dass sie nichts mehr mit der eigentlichen HP- Reihe zu tun hat. Es sind auch etliche Anlehnungen an den Synchronisationen „Harry Potter und ein Stein" und „Harry Potter und der geheime Pornokeller" von Coldmirror dabei, ganz einfach weil ich die so genial finde und das auch besser zu den Figuren passt.

Ihr dürft diese Geschichte also nicht ganz so logisch und genau nehmen.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß bei Harry Potter und…

…ein Tag zwischen Hogwarts und Voldemort _und dem 5. und 6. Buch von J.K. Rowling_

Der erste atemberaubende Kampf (der andere war ja scheiße langweilig, da is ja nur einer gestorben) mit Lord Voldemort fand sein rasches Ende. Harry wurde in Hogwarts in Sicherheit gebracht und hatte nun Zeit genug sich ein wenig von den Strapazen auszuruhen. Er lag in seinem Zimmer und streichelte Hedwig, die nichts dagegen tun konnte, als er plötzlich eine Stimme vernahm. Sie war dumpf und schwer zu hören und er glaubte es sei der Stress, der ihm nun die Nerven zerfrisst. Es war ja auch eine anstrengende Woche, nein, ein ganzes Jahr voller Anstrengungen. Zuerst dieser Klinsch mit dem Zauberereiministerium, dann dieser doofe Voldemort, ach der schon wieder, der sich einfach mal wieder sehen lassen tut und dann denkt Harry wäre nicht mehr sauer, weil er Harrys Eltern umgebracht hat. So was hatte Harry bis jetzt nur jeden Tag bei Hermine erlebt. So eine unbändige Wut, war ja nicht auszuhalten. Als er an Voldemort dachte, wie er so vor ihm stehen würde, musste er auf einmal schrecklich anfangen zu lachen.

Harry: Wie die Nase des Mannes… huahahahihihi .. hihi "hust"

…

Harry: Hihihi

...

Voldemort: Das…

Harry: „hihi"

...

Voldemort: Tss

_Einige Lacher von Harry später. Mittlerweile ist es schon Mittag und Harry hat auch beim Essen nur gelacht, über seinen tollen Witz. Wenn ich Voldemort gewesen wäre und Harrys Gedanken zu der Zeit lesen müsste, ich würde einfach aufhören, aber Voldemort war sehr, sehr geduldig in dieser Beziehung. Er wollte unbedingt diesen bedeutend wichtigen und äußerst anspruchsvollen Satz zu ende bringen. Er erfasste die Gelegenheit sowie Harry für 30 Sekunden nicht gelacht hatte und sagte dann: (passt auf jetzt, das ist echt wichtig!!)_

Voldemort: "reusper" Das hab ich gehört, war nich nett.

Harry aber hörte längst nicht mehr hin. Er ging gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slyth…. äh.. Griffendore, als er wieder diese merkwürdige Stimme hörte.

Die Stimme wurde lauter: Hörst du mich? Mit wem spreche ich denn? Hallo?

Harrys Nervosität stieg schubartig an, was sollte er tun? Einfach mal antworten, aber schön verschleiert bleiben, dann weis der nicht wer ich bin, dachte er. So einen fiesen Plan fiel ihm zuletzt… wann war das gleich, ach ja im ersten Schuljahr ein. Da konnte er ihn aber nicht ausführen, weil dieser ganze doofe Aktion-Scheiß und Quirrell ihm das ja vermiesen mussten. Aber diesmal spürte er seinen Triumph, er würde es sein der den durchgeknalltesten und fiesesten Plan überhaupt abziehen. Er würde jemanden seinen Namen verheimlichen, der … ihn ohnehin schon kannte.

Harry: Hallo? "höö es funktioniert"

Die Stimme: Hallo, mit wem spreche ich gerade?

Harry: Ich bin es, Harry Potter und ich bin berühmt. … Ach scheiße, Plan versaut!

Die Stimme: Harry Potter! Der mit der Blitznarbe?

Harry: hjaa hihi, ist aber nicht von einem Blitz hihihi.

Die Stimme: Jaah, ganz toll.

Die Stimme: "genervt" Ich hab hier eine Nachricht für dich, also…

Harry: "hat Stimme unterbrochen, oh Gott, das hat er ja noch nie gemacht" Ach ja, von wem denn?

Die Stimme: "genervter" Woher soll ich das Wissen, ich bin nur eine schlecht klingende Stimme die gerade DIR eine Nachricht zustellen soll. Darf ich jetzt weiter sprechen, dank…

Harry: "hat Stimme schon wieder unterbrochen, dieser Schuft" Ja.

Die Stimme: "am genervtesten" DANKE!! Du sollst sofort in Snapes Büro kommen. Er will mit dir über etwas besprechen. Ich glaube sogar fast dass er die Nachricht geschickt hat. "Augenroll"

Harry: Na warum sonst sollte er wollen, dass ich komme? Öhh hab ich das jetzt etwa gesagt, hoffentlich hats keiner gehört

Die Stimme: "beleidigt" Hallo, ich bin auch noch da. "zynisch" Aber gleich nicht mehr, weil ich jetzt gehen werde, weil ich deine behinderte Art einfach nicht mehr ertrage… und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Huaaaharrharr

Harry: Hey.

… Harry ging also nach unten zu Snapes Büro und klopfte an die morsche Holztür. Sie roch fast so wie wenn man ein altes Buch blättert und daran riecht, da das aber keiner machen würde…

Snape (höchst wahrscheinlich, ist aber noch nicht sicher): Herein

Harry öffnete die Tür langsam und trat vorsichtig ein. Nur diesen einen Schritt schaffend, klammert er sich nun an den Türgriff als müsse er ihn gleich abbrechen. Er schaute ins leere Schwarz, warum konnte Snape nicht mal was Gelbes anziehen. Ein kleiner Kerzenschein am Ende des Raumes kroch über Schriftrollen, Bücher und eine Hand, wie sie blasser und zarter nicht hätte seien können. Harry erschrak als er bei diesen Händen leichte Erregung verspürte. Seitdem er Snapes Gedanken sehen konnte, verstand er ihn auch ein wenig mehr. Er fühlte mit ihm, irgendwie.

Snape: Sie kannst ruhig eintreten, ich beiße nicht!

Harry: Hehehe, "leiser" da wär ich mir nicht so sicher

Snape: Haben sie irgendetwas gesagt?

Harry: Nee nee, nix so.

Mit diesen Worten ging er auf Snape zu und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Er konnte nun kaum etwas sehen. Snape schnippte mit dem Finger und eine bläulich grüne Flamme erhellte den Raum. Der Raum wurde mit einem Mal so hell, dass Harry Snape voll und ganz vor sich sehen konnte. Er bemerkte zum ersten Mal wie groß er eigentlich geworden war, in den letzten Jahren. Eine gruselige Vorstellung alleine mit dem Mann in einem, mit blaugrünen Flamen beleuchteten Raum zu sein, der ihn so abgrundtief hasste wie Snape es tat, irgendwie erregte ihn diese Vorstellung noch mehr. Snape kam mit einem großen Schritt auf Harry zu und stand nun einen halben Meter vor ihm. Harry konnte ihn ruhig atmen hören.

Snape: "streng wie immer" Setzen

Harry: "aus einer Vorstellung gerissen" Professor Snape, worum geht es eigentlich.

Snape: Um deinen Unterricht in Okklumentik.

Harry: "während er entsetzt aufsteht" Sie wollten mir doch eigentlich keinen Unterricht mehr geben.

Snape: Setzen sie sich sofort wieder hin. Sie glauben wohl ich tue das wegen ihnen, nein, das hat andere Gründe.

Harry: "während er sich (nicht mehr entsetzt) auf den Stuhl setzt" Wenn es um ihre Erinnerungen geht, die behalt ich für mich.. öhh… nein, die hab ich schon wieder vergessen, jaaha die hab ich vergessen.

Snape: "mit tödlichem Blick" Ich möchte ihnen auch geraten haben, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Glauben sie mir, sie würden es bereuen!

Harry: "voll verängstigt jetzt" Ver.. Verstanden.

Snape: Ich wollte sie aber wegen genau dieser Erinnerungen sprechen. Ich habe einen kleinen… räusper Trank zusammengestellt, den sie jetzt trinken werden.

Harry: Nee.

Snape: Sie tun was ich sage, klar.

Während sich Harry so dachte wie es wohl wäre, alles tun zu müssen was Snape ihn sagt, nahm dieser etwas von seinem Schreibtisch. Er reichte Harry einen goldenen Becher mit merkwürdigen Inschriften und Verzierungen. Dieser schaute in den Becher und musste sich die Nase zu halten. Er erblickte eine rote unförmige Masse, die merkwürdig dampfte. Dieses Gebräu erinnerte ihn stark an den Viel- Saft- Trank, den er mal mit Hermine und Ron zusammen gemischt hatte, das prägte ihn auf ewig und riet ihn, einen großen Bogen um solche Getränke zu machen. Heute mag Harry nur noch Kürbissaft. Als Harry den Becher nicht nahm, kam Snape noch einen Schritt näher und hielt ihm den Becher noch näher unter die Nase.

Harry: "angewidert" Das trink ich nicht! Was ist das überhaupt?

Snape: "gereizt" Jetzt trinken sie schon.

Harry: Neieen! Sagen sie mir lieber was da drin ist.

Snape: "überlegt…" "hat jetzt aufgehört zu überlegen" „Das wollen sie nicht wissen.

Harry: Was bewirkt das, sie wollen mich wohl umbringen hä.

Snape: Ich kann sie doch nicht vor Voldemort umbringen, was soll J.K. Rowling da denken! Das lässt sie doch nur die Erinnerungen vergessen.

Harry: Aber dass soll sie gewollt haben, oder was.

Snape setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und rieb sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen die Stirn. Er dachte ein wenig nach und musste sich erst einmal beruhigen. Den Becher stellte er auf seinen Schreibtisch, welcher penibel aufgeräumt war. Er seufzte, bis er sich schließlich zu Harry um wandte und ihn in seine smaragdgrünen Augen starrte. Er verlor sich für eine ganze Weile in ihnen, was Harry auf unbestimmte Art Angst machte. Snape schreckte auf, er war wieder in der Realität angekommen, sein kleines Lächeln schnell wieder in eine erzürnte Miene um geschwungen.

Snape: Da du nun einiges über mich weißt, wird es nicht einfacher für dich, ich hoffe du weißt das.

Harry: "lächelnd (das hat er auch noch von der Mutter)" Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet.

Snape: "beruhigt und auch freundlicher als er es je war" Dann sehen wir uns also im Unterricht wider.

Er stand auf, lief zur Tür und öffnete Harry diese. Er bat Harry mit einer Handbewegung nach draußen. Beim rausgehen dreht dieser sich noch einmal um und schaut Snape direkt in die Augen. Sie waren braun, das aber in einem so dunklen Ton, dass er meinte es sei schwarz. Harry war fasziniert, doch fand er sich schnell wieder und verschwand rot anlaufend.

Harry: Was war das gerade? War der etwa nett? Ich glaub ich glühe. Waui ich träum heut bestimmt gut.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln ging Harry zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryfendore, wo er Hermine und Ron traf.

Hermine/Ron: Hei Harry.

Harry: "ganz aufgeregt" Leute ich muss euch jetzt was erzählen, das ist voll wichtig.

Hermine: "gelangweilt" Ach ja, dann erzähl mal.

Harry: Ich war gerade bei Snape.

Hermine: Ja, und.

Harry: "feststellend, dass er die Erinnerungen verbergen musste" Der.. Der hat schwarze Augen und solche Augen haben nur böse Zauberer, die ganz bestimmt böse sind

Ron: Stimmt ja gar nicht, Draco hat blaue Augen und ist auch böööse.

Harry: Ach Quatsch, der hat so große Pupillen das man das gar nicht sieht. Der nimmt bestimmt Drogen und liegt dann immer auf seinem Sofa und glotzt an die Decke.

Ron: Woher weist du denn was der so den ganzen Tag machst, spionierst du ihm etwa nach?

Harry: Ja.

Hermine: "verlegen" Als ob ihr wissen würdet, wann er große Augen hat.

Ron/Harry: Ieeäärks, wie eklig.

Hermine: "verlegen, rot werdend" Uhh ööm, das ist jetzt nicht so wie ihr es denkt.

Ron und Harry schauen sich gleichzeitig an und grinsen frech.

Ron/Harry: "anschau" Ja klaaar.

Hermine: Ach ihr habt doch keine Ahnung! Und außerdem, Snape hat braune Augen und nicht schwarz, das geht nämlich gar nicht, weil der hohe Pigmentanteil im Stroma, das ist der vordere Teil der Iris, die Iris braun färbt und ein niedrigerer sie grün bis blau oder grau färbt. Wusstet ihr, dass das Wort Iris von der gleichnamigen Göttin des Regenbogens stammt und, dass…

Harry: "gelangweilt" Ja, ja, hmm, ja…

Hermine: Hääii ihr hört mir ja gar nicht mehr zu.

Ron: Na und, stört dich doch sonst auch nicht.

Beleidigt stürmte sie in ihr Zimmer und knallte die alte Holztür zu. Ron und Harry zuckten gleichzeitig die Schultern und begaben sich dann zur Bibliothek um nach schmuddeligen alten Büchern und Pornos zu suchen. Während Harry alle Bücher nahm, die Seiten vor seine Nase hielt und dann den modrigen Duft tief ein atmete, suchte Ron alles nach der versteckten Pornosammlung von Filch ab.

Harry: "irgendwie erregt" Hhaach, riecht das gut

Währenddessen blätterte Ron in einem alten Buch, das er ganz hinten im Regal fand und wo merkwürdige Spielfiguren in einander gesteckt waren und alte unverständliche Erklärungen zu jedem kleinen Bild standen. Relativ enttäuscht legte er es wieder weg.

Ron: "so was von enttäuscht" Boah das versteh ich nicht, is voll langweilig. Und den Titel versteht man auch nicht

Harry: Zeig mal her… Hmm, erst mal lesen was drauf steht. Ähh Ron…

Ron: Ja?

Harry: Ron, das ist das Kamasutra, ist doch klar das du das nicht verstehst.

schweigen…

Ron: "schultern zuckend" Ach so.

Nach einer Weile, Ron und Harry hatten genug Schweinerein gesehen, gingen beide aus der Bibliothek und schlenderten nun den Gang zum Griffendore- Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie erzählten ein wenig von den alten Zeiten, die so einfach und schön waren. Nun änderte sich alles, da dieser doofe Voldemort ja unbedingt eine Hauptrolle haben wollte und deswegen mehr als nur drei Mal in drei Büchern auftauchen musste, damit der auch eine Hauptrolle bekommen konnte.

Harry: Früher, ja, da hatten wir es viel leichter, weil da dieser doofe Voldemort nicht einfach so aufgetaucht ist, weist du.

Ron: "denkt nach, ob das nicht schon zusammenfassend im Erzählermodus gesagt wurde" Sag mal wurde das nicht gerade eben im Erzählermodus gesagt?

Harry: Nee.

Ron: Ööhh, na dann is ja gut.

Ron: "zufügend" Wir haben es gar nicht immer leicht gehabt.

Harry: Doch.

Ron: Nein

Harry: Dooch

Ron: Näiiin

Harry: Ach ja, wann hatten wir es denn schwer hä?

Ron: Na allein die Quidditch- Toniere, der Troll, den ICH besiegt habe, Quirrel, der 3köpfige Hund, die Tentakel, der satanistische Satanist, die Dementoren, der Werwolf….blabla …..Snape….blablabub ….Voldemort…

Harry: "waren das nicht 6 Köpfe egal überzeugt, aber genervt" Ja Ja, ist ja gut, ich habs begriffen

Ron: Jaah, überleg das nächste Mal, wenn du eine Hyp… Hypo..Hyp…, wenn du eine Behauptung machst

Harry: Hmm klar.

Ron: Ja is so… Ohh guck mal, wir sind schon im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry: Hehe, jaah, hab ich gar nicht gemerkt, dabei sind wir doch langsam gelaufen

Ron: Sag mal, ich weiß ja, dass du noch ziemlich konsterniert bist, aber als du von Dumpledore gerettet werden musstest, hast du dir da vor Angst eingepisst?

Harry: "noch so geschockt, dass er Rons Worte erst einmal Analysieren muss" Erstens: Du weist ja nicht mal was "konsterniert" bedeutet und Zweitens: Ich hab mir nicht eingepisst, ich hab ein Glas Wasser verschüttet.

Hermine: "gerade dazugekommen als Ron "…ziemlich konsterniert…" gesagt hat" Harry du weist doch auch nicht was das bedeutet.

Harry: "wo kommt die den her" Doch, weis ich.

Hermine: Tust du nicht.

Harry: Tu ich doch.

Hermine: Nein

Harry: Dooch

Lautsprecher: Alle zum Essen kommen, Filch hat gekocht

ganz Hogwarts: wäärx würg iiiiee

In Griffendore angekommen mussten sie also auch schon weiter. Es gab mittlerweile Abendbrot, also fanden sich alle im Speisesaal ein, Dumpledore konnte nur noch in die Hände klatschen um das Essen zu zaubern, da er sehr erschöpft war. Alle aßen zu Abend.

"schmatz" "schmaus" "ess" "quietsch" "kau" "rülps" Oh, sorry … ….

Und so ging ein einziger Tag in Hogwarts zu Ende. Alle haben was Tolles erlebt. Harry hat sich in Snape verliebt und es nicht mal gemerkt. Hermine hat Sachen gemacht, die wirklich keiner lesen will, weil die Sachen so dreckig und pervers wären, dass keine Verfassung der Welt es je erlauben würde sie zu schreiben. Und ähh Ron… ja Ron hat das gemacht was er immer schon gemacht hat, nichts verstanden!

Ron: Hääi ich hab was verstanden, sogar ganz viel!

Erzähler: Ach ja, was denn?

Ron: öhhhm…

Erzähler:Siehste! Und jetzt lass mich das Ende erzählen, weil ich dich sonst in der nächsten Fanfiction sterben lasse!"

Also: Und genau diese Geschichte ist der Grund warum es nur so wenige einzelne Tage in den Büchern von J.K. Rowling gibt, sie ist total bekloppt, schwul und hat sinnlose Titulierung, die keiner hören will

ENDE

Ron: Sterb ich jetzt nun in der nächsten Geschichte?

Erzähler: Nein.

Ron: Oh, O.K.

Erzähler: Halt die Klappe jetzt, die Geschichte ist zu ENDE.

Ron: Du hast doch zuletzt was gesagt!

Erzähler: "tödlich verärgert" Na warte du kleiner…

………………………piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...……….

Na ja, … also gut bis zum nächsten Mal, wir müssen jetzt Ron widerbeleben…

Tschüss ne ...

Jetzt is wirklich schluss


End file.
